1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus and method thereof for controlling a digital video apparatus by using Universal Serial Bus (USB).
2. Related Background Art
One technique for the interconnection between a personal computer and a digital video apparatus (such as a digital video camera) is Universal Serial Bus (USB). It is known that there are USB specifications such as USB1.1 (Universal Serial Bus Specification Revision 1.1, Sep. 23, 1998) and USB2.0 (Universal Serial Bus Specification Revision 2.0, Apr. 27, 2000).
In configuring a control apparatus for controlling a digital video apparatus by utilizing USB, it is necessary to provide a method of reliably notifying a host (such as a personal computer) of whether the status of the video apparatus is to a predetermined status (forward/reverse play, stop, pause, record, record pause, forward/reverse high speed play, forward/reverse slow play, and the like).
It is also necessary to provide a method of reliably notifying a host (such as a personal computer) of the reason why the status of a digital video apparatus is unable to be changed to a predetermined status.